New Life, New Me
by Bookworm310
Summary: Harry's home life has gone from bad to worse, can anybody save him? Will he ever be the same again? Takes place after 4th year GoF Warning: Child abuse and a bit of gore. Not Much!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter/Underworld Crossover**

**A/N - I have never seen a crossover harry potter with underworld that isn't crossed over with someting else as well so i thought what better way to find one then to write one? But seriously if anyone has found 1 please let me know cuz i would love to read it! **

**Disclaimer: ok so listen up cuz i ain't gonna repeat myself in any more chappies! I do not own Harry Potter or Underworld! If i did I wouldn't be sitting here on my notebook i would be traveling the world and letting my fans bask in my glory! lol**

**Summary: Harry's home life has gone from bad to worse, can anybody save him? Will he ever be the same again?  
Takes place after 4th yr GoF**

**WARNINGS: Child Abuse!!, plus a bit of mild swearing and a little bit of gore**

**And on with the story!**

* * *

Harry was cleanig the bathroom for the third time that week. The Dursley's had severly upped his chores that summer and given him his own ensuite. At first he had been shocked, when had they ever done something nice to him? But then the realized, now they could lock him up well and truly in his own room without worrying about having to let him out. The first few days had proved this, he had been locked up with no food for a reason he couldn't remember now. It wouldn't have been so bad, but his friends hadn't written to him. To be truthful he hadn't been suprised. He had found out that, to put in bluntly, Dumbledor was a manipulative lying old coot.

It had started in the hospital wing after the third task. Sirius had slipped him a note before he had left while the Weasleys, Hermione and the headmaster had been in the room. After they had left he had opened the slip of parchment and had his world crash down. Dumbledor was the cause of everything. He had let Quirrel and Moody get their jobs, Remus to get fired, Sirius to get put in Azkaban without a trail, and the reason he had an eventfull near death experience every year. Each year had been a 'test' that he had to pass, to the headmaster he was pawn, a weapon to be used, and he had manipulated his whole life to position him where he wanted. Sirius had already figured this out so Dumbledor put compulsion charms on him to go after Pettigrew and then pulled some strings so that Sirius wouldn't get a trail. He even picked his friends for him. Paying the Weasley's to have Ron be his friend and Hermione in ancient texts.

He of course hadn't believed it. His friends being paid to be his friends by Dumbledor? His grandfather figure putting him in all those dangerous situations? Bah. But that had all changed when he overheard a conversation between his supposed best friends.

_Flashback_

_Harry had forgotten his book for his study time in the Library. Exams were coming up soon and so he had to cram. It also helped to take his mind off Sirius' note and the third task. He stopped outside the door to the dormitaries when he heard a voice say his name. Thinking he could prove to his godfather that Ron and Hermione really were his friends, he stayed and listened in._

_"I don't want to do this any more 'Mione," the voice was Rons' and had a hint of a whine to it._

_"You know what the headmaster said, we have to keep this up until the wars over!" Hermione's shrill voice left him with a sinking feeling in his gut._

_"But you see that prat! Parading about all the time 'I'm so cool and famous look at me!' Bloody git" He snarled trying and failing at mimicking Hary's voice._

_"Well. it won't be too much longer, next year all we have to do is hook him up with Ginny like the headmaster said and she can do most of the work. Though I do agree with you he is so spoiled it makes me sick! Honestly almost getting himself killed just for attention, Potter's unbelievable," her use of his las name struck a chord in him and he had quietly escaped down the stairs._

_End Flashback_

Harry pulled a face at both the memory and the idea of being with Ginny. The girl was an obsessed fan girl. It was probably her dream come true to be told to be his girlfriend. She wasn't even that good looking. She ate way too little to try and look good and so was sickly thin and it truth be told, revolted him to think of him touching her in any romantic way.

"BOY!" the bellow came from downstairs.

Harry sighed and put his cleaning tools down on the bathroom mat, taking care not to jostle his wounds.

His Uncle Vernon had taken to drinking and that coupled with the nightmares he had everynight was not a good combination. Bruises and cuts littered his frame which had gone from skinny to skeletal in the few weeks he had been 'home'.

Using the edge of the bench to heave himself up he stood on shaking legs and staggered to the doorframe which he then used to get into the hallway.

"FREAK! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" His uncle bellowed again.

"I'm coming!" his yell was weak and not nearly as loud as his uncles.

"HURRY UP! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Usually his uncle wasn't home for another few hours, whatever had made him come home early though obviously couldn't be good for him.

Entering the living room his uncle glared in a sinister way at him. Aunt Petunia was peering out from the kitchen trying to find out what the freak had done this time. Dudley had gone off with his friends again to 'have tea' which really meant beating up ten year olds. Walking to stand a few feet in front of his uncle he didn't miss the triumphant gleam in his eye when Vernon saw him limping. In his eyes the little freak hadn't nearly got enough.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" he said staring down at his feet. Because of this he didn't see the blow to coming until it hit the side of his head. His uncle must be really mad. Toppling to the side he sat, trying to clear the fog in front of his eyes from the blow. He did expect the next blows though.

A solid punch landed on his stomach and then another on his chest. Harry's breath let him and he started coughing which in turn brought more punches on his chest, stomach, back, arms and legs and even his face which was a first, they usually left alone the parts where people could see. When his uncle grew tired of punching he took to kicking and yelling.

"FREAK! YOU COST ME MY JOB WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS! NO WONDER YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS DON'T WRITE TO YOU! ALL YOU DO IS BRING BAD LUCK! WE SHOULD HAVE DROPPED YOU OFF AT A STINKING ORPHANAGE WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE! WE TAKE YOU IN OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND WHAT DO YOU DO? GET US FIRED! COMPLAIN! WHINE! wAKE US UP EVERYNIGHT SCREAMING FOR YOUR MUMMY! WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU! YOUR STINKING WHORE OF A MOTHER AND DEAD BEAT FATHER WENT AND GOT THEMSELVES BLOWN UP AND WE GOT STUCK WITH YOU!"

Harry curled up and took it without crying out, he had been through so many beatings and cruciatus curses that his pain tolerance had become abnormally high. But even so this beating had to be the worst and though usually the insults were easy to shake off the insults to his parents were getting to him. His silence seemed to be infuriating his uncle because the blows came more vicious and violent. Finally they stopped and his uncle grabbed him by his scruff and hauled him into the cupboard under the stairs, slamming the door and bolting it shut behind him.

'At least he threw me in hard enough to black out so I don't have to deal with the pain just yet' he thought as he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next morning Petunia walked into the kitchen and upin realizing that breakfast wasn't ready shrieked for Harry to do it.

"Brat! Make breakfast!"

When there was no response she shrieked again "Freak! Get down here and make breakfast!"

Again there was no response.

Fuming she stormed up to the cupboard and yanked it open, ready to scream at the boy for ignoring her. But when she opened the door she stopped dead, then screeched for her husband.

He lumbered into the hall a few minutes later, "Petunia flower whats the problem? If its that_ boy-_"he said twisting the word as if the subject disgusted him - which it did "If its that boy he'll get whats coming to him don't worry"

In response his wife just pointed into the cupboard. When he bent over to look his lip curled. It was obvious that the boy had woken up at one stage as written around him in his own blood were the words 'Help me' overlapping that in fresher blood was 'Kill me'. It looked like he had given up and succumbed to the pain towards the end. At first glanced he looked dead slumped against the wall but when Vernon looked closer he could see and hear a shallow rasping breathing escaping Harry. Walking into the lounge he retrieved his cane and then poked the boy harshly with it. Heaven forbid he actually touch it.

A low moan escaped the boy but he did not wake up. It didn't look like he would live too much longer, his breathing was shallow and rasping and if he he had felt the boys pulse it would have been slow and faint. Petunia looked worriedly at her husband.

"What are we going to do? The freaks will come knocking soon and he won't heal fast enough even with help and I definetly don't want to help it. They will ask questions." She said

Vernon thrummed his porky fingers against the cane and thought for a few moments before and smug and wicked smile stretched across his bloated face.

* * *

Please REVIEW! i want to know if i can fix anything, or change it any way, so please REVIEW!! pwitty pwease?


	2. Chapter 2

New Life, New Me

Chapter 2:

Michael looked at Selene as she slept in the hotel at the edge of a large forest that they had been in the last week. Sighing he looked over the trees. Their relationship was going along nicely and he couldn't have been happier. Of course it helped that they weren't being chased across the world by crazed supposed mythical creatures. The vampires had become disorganized and fallen into confusion with the loss of all three of their elders, fearing that he and Selene would come and slaughter them; they had hurriedly promised peace out of their fear. He snorted, like they were stupid enough to attack the entire coven, even if it was in a weak moment. The lycans had a similar mindset, but Michael had a sneaking suspicion that they still had a leader; the seemed to organized and calm to be leaderless. He frowned at the thought; an unknown and powerful lycan leader was something to worry about.

Turning to look at Selene he smiled, before grabbing a pen and paper and scribbling a note. Putting it on the door to the bedroom so she would see it as she walked out, he went down to the lobby and out through the front doors of the hotel and into the evening air. Deciding that he would just stroll and not hunt tonight, he set off along the side of the road, just enough into the trees that the passing cars couldn't see him, he didn't want the stupid humans honking at him and screaming at him for walking along the road.

After a while he grew bored and started to run down a little used road, pushing his limits on the speed. He loved how fast he could run now he had been turned, the trees whipped by and the dust tore behind him, giving him n extra rush. Just then he saw a car pulled up on the side of the dirt road. Curious, he slowed and snuck up on the car just as a rather large man got out of the car. The man's' eyes were darting up and down the road as if he was worried about being seen, now that really got his attention.

Inching towards the porky man, he watched as he waddled to the boot and opened it up hurriedly. A stench of both dried and fresh blood reached his sensitive nose and he licked his lips, he hadn't fed in a while. Quickly shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he frowned, wondering about the source of the smell. What he saw made his eyes bulge. The man had picked up a bundle of bloody rags with little care.

A bundle of rags that was breathing.

"What the hell?" he whispered to nobody, as he watched the man drag the barely alive _someone_ into the trees. Dumping the person unceremoniously onto the ground out of sight from the road he ran or waddled as fast as he could back to his car. The tires crunched and screamed s he slammed on the accelerator and took off into the distance.

Quick as he could, Michael ran up to the body and checked him over. It was a boy, he found, and he looked about 13 or 14. A shock of black raven hair that was matted with dried blood stuck out in every direction was found on his head and a distinctive lightning bolt scar was found under his fringe on his forehead. Michael gnawed on his lip and wondered what to do, while applying as much of his medical skills as could. The boy didn't look like he would live much longer, limbs were quite obviously broken and several ribs were broken as well, one may have punctured his lung even, a quick check proved a cracked skull as well, not to mention the crisscrossing marks on his back that looked suspiciously like he had been whipped, the countless other deep cuts and large bruises that marred the frighteningly skinny frame.

Not coming to a decision, he whipped out his mobile and rang Selene. Fingers tapping the earth beside him he waited for her to pick up, as he was about to give up and try something else, she picked up and snapped "What?"

"Selene!" he gave a small sigh in relief, "I got a problem," he quickly explained the boy's situation.

"How much longer do you think he'll last?" Selene replied in a calm voice. She didn't seem particularly worried.

"I don't know, maybe a few minutes?" It was silent on the other end of the line for a few seconds before Selene replied.

"Bite him."

"What!"

"Bite him."

"How can you be so calm! I can't-"

"You can! I am calm because I don't care whether the kid lives or dies it makes no difference to me. So Bite Him!" she snarled, "Make sure you give him some of your blood to, you don't know whether hybrids turn others like vampires or lycans."

Michael bit his lip again. He couldn't do this! He had never done it before! What if he killed the boy? What if the boy resented him for turning him? What –

"Michael! Hurry up! Are you going to do it or not? Make up your mind!"

He made his decision. Bending down he bared his teeth and sunk them into the flesh of the unknown boys' shoulder. He tasted the blood and moaned, it was so good! The boys' blood tasted better than he had ever had before. He had trouble stopping himself. Struggling he drew away with blood drbbling down his chin. Biting down and drawing blood on his wrist he brought it to the boys' mouth and let the blood fall into his mouth. The boy, unresponsive until now, moaned but otherwise remained unconscious.

"I did it." He whispered to Selene once he had drawn his arm away.

"I'll get ready for him" she replied quietly. And with that she hung up and left him with the boy.

Looking back at him, Michael noticed a slight flush across the boys cheeks, the only sign he was improving. Gathering him in his arms, one arm under the knees and the other behind his shoulders he let the boy rest his head against his chest. Checking he was secured he ran back to the hotel.

Selene sighed as she gathered more blankets from the cupboard to put on the couch. A new person was coming into her life. She didn't let people in easily, this _boy_ would have to prove his trustworthiness or she wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in his head. She was worried as well, but tried to deny it. Oh no, she wasn't worried about the boy, she was worried it would put a stain or even come between her and Michaels'' relationship. Selene had never had someone this close to her before, the only person that had taken an interest in her was Kraven, but she _definitely_ wasn't interested. To be honest, even though she had lived some 600 years, she hadn't had a serious relationship, so she was worried. She didn't want to lose Michael. He had only realized how little she let people in after he had been living with her for years.

She curled her lip, she would give this boy a chance, but only because of Michael. If he dared mess anything up, he wouldn't live to see the light off day ever again.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
